O Diário de Uma Kunoichi
by 00-Lila-00
Summary: Sakura nos conta como foi sua vida durante alguns anos em que esteve apenas como expectadora de suas próprias ações e de como isto tudo mudou com apenas uma saída para descansar. Fic SasuSaku
1. Olhando Através do Espelho

Gente, tentativa de manter duas fics!

Mas juro que esta não será tão longa quanto "Linhagens e Amizades"!

Espero que gostem!

Essa história aconteceu comigo... há muitos anos... vinte, para ser mais exata. Desde aquele tempo eu sabia que não poderia sufocar essas emoções, não poderia mantê-las escondidas... mas ainda assim queria que este momento fosse mais calmo e pacífico. Não queria que a minha vida fosse o estopim para uma guerra. Muito menos uma travada dentro de minha própria vila.

Hoje sou uma mulher de quarenta anos e me considerava satisfeita com o que tinha. Não posso dizer que sou feliz, mas afirmo com certeza que um dia eu fui. E que aproveitei cada instante daqueles momentos, como se soubesse que eles não seriam eternos.

Mas hoje... vejo que nada poderia me fazer mais feliz que apenas sentir aquele frio nas pernas... o coração saltando... queria voltar a ser uma garotinha irritante novamente. Ser uma adulta compenetrada e ciente tem muitas vantagens, mas a maior delas é perder a inocência.

Então, você que me acompanha nessas palavras, não se impressione com o que contar, nem me julgue de maneira inapropriada. Você não me conhece. Ainda não me conhece.

Há vinte anos eu era uma jovem então com vinte anos recém completos e muito atarefada. Ser pupila da Hokage não é uma tarefa das mais simples, mas nunca reclamei, pois com minha mestra aprendi o real sentido da palavra poder. Ele não se limita aquilo que você pode fazer, quem você pode vencer. Mas sim o que pode construir a partir dele. E nisto, Tsunade-sama foi uma mestra para a vida toda.

Acompanhava com sentimentos contraditórios a evolução da vida de meus amigos mais chegados. Naruto agora era o respeitável namorado da líder do clã Hyuuga e estava seriamente pensando em avançar com um compromisso mais sério. Por ele acho que já estariam casados desde que ela finalmente contou a ele que era apaixonada pelo baka... isto é, porque se ela não falasse, ele jamais perceberia. Mas no momento em que percebeu que alguém gostava dele de uma maneira tão especial, um surto de inteligência invadiu aquela mente oca, que aceitou e correspondeu também. Fiquei muito feliz por eles, afinal, Naruto sofreu tanto como eu...

Ino estava noiva de Sai há dois anos... era muito complicado ver minha melhor amiga e melhor rival com um rapaz tão incerto como Sai. Mas apesar de meus temores pelos dois, ela parecia muito tranqüila e não reclamava de nada. A verdade é que ele escutava sem reclamar tudo que ela falava... porque todas as emoções em Ino sempre foram muito intensas e o grande objetivo da vida de Sai sempre foi compreender os sentimentos. Afinal, não formavam um casal tão estranho, de todo. Agora os dois trabalhavam nos negócios da família Yamanaka e a arte dele criava lindas peças para enfeitar as casas. Ino estava dedicada com o avanço em seus estudos médicos e especializou-se em farmacologia. Suas ervas eram as mais bem cuidadas e sempre solicitamos seus serviços, bem como as Vilas vizinhas.

Até mesmo o Lee... que não via há tempos... até mesmo ele estava com uma pessoa. Era uma shinobi da Areia que tinha o mesmo estilo esquisitão dele... até mesmo o uniforme dos dois eram parecidos... sendo que o dela predominava um vermelho absurdo... muita das vezes me vi rindo dos dois, mas depois sentia uma profunda alegria, porque afinal, todos merecem sua cara-metade.

Menos eu, ao que parecia.

- Sakura, você já terminou seu plantão?

- Sim, Tsunade-sama. Mas se quiser, posso ficar mais tempo. Não tenho muita coisa a fazer, seria um prazer ajudar.

- Está louca? Você não sai deste hospital há cinco dias! Precisa ver a luz do sol, agora. De que adianta ser uma ótima ninja médica se estiver doente? Não poderá ajudar ninguém.

Há alguns meses, Tsunade-sama tinha anunciado formalmente que abandonaria o cargo de kage e de líder do Hospital de Konoha em cinco anos. Não tinha anunciado ainda substitutos... mas todos em Konoha sabiam que seríamos Naruto e eu. Um frio na espinha me fazia ficar imóvel quando me pegava refletindo sobre aquilo. Era uma responsabilidade que ainda não julgava estar pronta para assumir.

- Tsunade-sama, não é incômodo ficar ao lado dos pacientes... tenho que fazer parte da equipe...

- Você disse muito bem, equipe! Não pode fazer o trabalho todo sozinha... todos têm que trabalhar! Sakura, isso é uma ordem! Você vai tirar três dias de folga. Ora, ora... na sua idade eu aproveitava muito bem meu tempo vago.

Uma gota formou-se em mim: Tsunade era conhecida como grande perdedora em jogos de azar. Gastou muito dinheiro em jogos e na maioria esmagadora das vezes, não ganhava. Sempre que conseguia uma vitória, por menor que fosse, era sinal de mau presságio. Isto sem falar na fama de bêbada... muitas vezes me vi obrigada a despertar a mestra de seu estava de embriaguês... mesmo com a idade que tinha, passava dos limites! E agora ela vinha dizer para fazer a mesma coisa?

- E como prova disto, vou lhe dar um presente! Eu ganhei uma estadia numa casa de banhos quentes bem próxima de Konoha, mas não poderei ir, você sabe quanto trabalho tenho tido ultimamente... bem... vou repassar a reserva para você... aproveite que tudo será de graça! E volte com as forças renovadas.

Pensei por alguns instantes, sabia que minha mestra não gostava de atitudes indecisas. Estava realmente muito cansada, mas gostava de ocupar minha mente para não pensar em coisas que me deixassem frustradas... e meu trabalho cumpria essa missão com louvor. Entretanto, meu corpo dava sinais de cansaço...

- Sim, aceito. Muito obrigada, Tsunade-sama!

- Ótimo! Vá para casa e arrume sua bagagem... quero você fora da Vila antes anoiteça!

Ser "expulsa" por ela era o final de nossa conversa. Fui até minha casa, um lugar que evitava desde a morte de meus pais. Foi muito trágico perdê-los ao mesmo tempo... um incêndio sem explicação tomou conta da casa enquanto estava num plantão à noite. Eles estavam dormindo e segundo me informaram, nem se deram conta das chamas. Mas isto não me acalmava. Mesmo depois de alguns anos, com a casa reformada, sentia um vazio profundo. Não gostava de ficar ali, mas também não podia abandonar a casa onde cresci. Eram, afinal, minhas únicas lembranças.

Arrumar as coisas foi uma tarefa fácil. Ao entardecer estava nos portões da Vila e encontrei Naruto com Hinata, num raro momento dos dois em público: Hiashi-sama não permitia que os dois saíssem pelas ruas, achava indecoroso a líder do clã agindo como uma jovem apaixonada. Coisas dele, claro... prá mim sempre foi porque ele tinha ciúmes dela... não queria vê-la partir...

- Yo, Sakura-chan! A Vovó Tsunade disse que ia passar uns dias fora da Vila!

- É, vou descansar um pouco... ando exausta...

Os dois estavam de mãos dadas e Hinata agora demonstrava um pouco mais de confiança ao estar na presença dele. Mas nada exagerado, porque ainda podia ver que o rosto dela sempre tinha uma coloração mais avermelhada que o normal.

- Fico contente por você, Sakura-san.

- Obrigada Hinata!E quando você vai tirar umas férias? Fiquei sabendo que as coisas estão bem complicadas para você também.

- Um pouco... mas descansar...

- Descansar ela vai sim... na nossa lua-de-mel! - Naruto abraçou Hinata e eu quase temi que ela desmaiasse, porque o rosto estava rubro como nunca.

- Na-Naruto-kun! Não fale assim... o que a Sakura-san vai pensar de nós?

- Que somos felizes, oras! E vai ficar feliz pela gente também, né Sakura-chan?

Dei meu melhor sorriso para os dois e me despedi. E aquela imagem, que tanto poderia me causar felicidade, me entristeceu. Naruto seguiu em frente, todos seguiram. Menos eu.

Porque minha vida sempre estaria atrelada a dele, mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu.

Autora funciona com reviews... quem puder, dá uma forcinha??


	2. Sol, Piscina e Sustos!

O lugar era realmente agradável, Tsunade-sama foi muito generosa ao me oferecer a reserva dela. Há meses que trabalhava muito mais que eu e mesmo assim me deixou usufruir daquele pequeno pedaço do paraíso. Nessas horas que eu percebia o amor que sempre demonstrou por mim.

O quarto era lindo, muito ensolarado e me senti satisfeita por ter ido. Cheguei no pôr-do-sol de uma quinta-feira e provavelmente ficaria até o entardecer do domingo próximo. Naquela noite não fiz outra coisa a não ser dormir. Acordei no dia seguinte com uma moça de rosto gentil batendo à porta com o café da manhã.

- Bom dia, Haruno-san. Trouxe sue café.

- Bom dia... - minha cara de sono denunciava que há alguns segundos ainda estava no mundo da fantasia - Mas eu não pedi café algum... acho que foi um engano.

- Não... de maneira alguma! Este café foi ofertado à Haruno-san.

- Ah, mas que gentileza a cortesia da estância! Por favor, aceite meus agradecimentos!

- Desculpe, mas não foi uma cortesia do hotel. Esta refeição foi oferecida pelo hóspede do quarto ao lado.

Hóspede? Uma dúvida enorme era visível em meu rosto. Cheguei ao local e não mantive contato com nenhum hóspede, muito pelo contrário, até mesmo pedi para não ser incomodada pois tiraria a noite para descansar profundamente. Estranhei a atitude, mas ainda assim, aquela refeição suculenta estava fazendo despertar meu apetite de quase um dia inteiro.

- Que seja, mais tarde irei agradecer, muito obrigada.

A mulher se foi, na certa rindo de minha ingenuidade. Mas quem seria o hóspede? Seria homem, mulher? Lembrei que ela referiu-se como "o hóspede do quarto ao lado", na certa era um homem. Entretanto, como ele sabia sequer que tinha alguém hospedado ao lado de seu quarto? Será que eu estava roncando alto? Nossa, pode ser que tenha perturbado o descanso do pobre homem. Vez ou outra tenho pesadelos que me arrancam gritos histéricos e descontrolados... seria essa uma das ocasiões?

Fiquei com muita vergonha e decidi tomar um banho antes de apreciar aquelas pequenas guloseimas. Havia uma variedade de pães e frutas, coincidentemente, as frutas que mais gostava. "Ele é uma pessoa gentil. Seja o motivo que for, preciso agradecê-lo.".

Depois de "finalizar" a maioria dos quitutes, vesti uma roupa de banho e joguei um vestido muito fino de malha branca sobre o corpo. Peguei meu chapéu de praia e óculos de sol, bem como minha bolsa com protetor solar e todas essas coisas que temos que levar para a praia e saí. Quase no corredor, lembrei-me de fazer o que tinha prometido. A porta do quarto 3B estava com o aviso "Não Perturbe" pendurado. Fiquei receosa em intrometer-me talvez num momento de descanso da pessoa e deixei para depois.

A piscina estava bem movimentada e o dia quente colaborava para que as pessoas se dispusessem a curtir o dia. Pensei em alguns momentos no meu vizinho, que estava perdendo um lindo dia. Mas talvez ele estivesse realmente cansado. Sentei o mais perto que pude da piscina e deixei o sol bronzear a minha pele que de tão branca estava apática.

Os minutos passavam tranquilamente, quase sem que percebesse. Um sono foi se abatendo sobre mim e não iria dormir ali, acordaria com as costas completamente queimadas. Ri da idéia de retornar para Konoha tão vermelha como um dos camarões que Naruto aprecia no ramén dele. Alias, como estariam todos por lá? E quando pensei nisto, vi que aquela foi a primeira vez em quase um dia que deixei minha mente ser levada para casa. e fiquei feliz com aquilo, finalmente estava tendo um momento só meu, onde não era amiga de alguém, pupila de alguém os estaria preocupada com algum de meus pacientes. Ser médica era uma atividade muito recompensadora, mas nos timos dias estava com estafa mental e física. Por mais que quisesse me enganar, percebia naquele momento o quanto precisava de um descanso. Meu corpo agradecia, satisfeito.

Fui desperta de meus pensamentos por gritos vindos da piscina.

- Ei, tem uma criança no meio da piscina que está se afogando!

É impressionante o quão estáticas as pessoas podem ficar numa situação que envolve perigo. Estava rodeada de pelo menos outros vinte adultos, mas nenhum deles sequer mergulhou. Ficaram parados, à espera que alguém fosse salvar o garotinho. Quando dei por mim, já estava na água. Alcancei o menino em poucos instantes e vi que o rosto estava azulado e ele não respirava. Preciptei-me para a borda o mais rápido que pude e com a ajuda, finalmente, de dois homens, coloquei o pequeno deitado. Fiz o procedimento necessário para liberar a água que tinha engolido, mas nada da cor voltar. A respiração era quase inaudível. Não poderia perdê-lo ali! Passei para uma abordagem mais agressiva, dando socos encaixados em seu peito e vi aliviada quando o líquido saía de sua boca e o ar enchendo os pulmões do garotinho. Ele abriu os olhos devagar, encontrando os meus meio perdido ainda.

- Oi... que susto você deu na gente, hein amiguinho?

Ele sorriu para mim e reparei que ele era tão pequeno... não deveria ter mais que três anos... antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, os pais vieram completamente assustados.

- Sasuke! O que você estava fazendo na piscina... por Kami-sama, nunca mais desapareça do nosso lado!

Não escutei mais nada... aquele nome... enquanto a mãe e o pai agradeciam-me entusiaticamente, sentia meu corpo parar em outro tempo, embalada pelo sorriso do pequeno... do pequeno...

Sasuke.

Aquele nome me perseguiria por toda a vida?

Depois de algum tempo aérea, certifiquei-me que o garotinho estava bem e voltei ao meu quarto, impressionantemente mais cansada que no momento em que o deixei. Ao chegar, reparei uma grande cesta com doces... alguns dos quais não comia desde pequena e uma pequena flor largada na cama, com um bilhete bem escrito, dizendo apenas "Para a heroína do dia". Diverti-me ao ver aquilo, o agradecimento daqueles pais era tocante. Minha missão era salvar vidas, tanto como médica, como pelo fato de ser uma shinobi. Mas ainda assim, era gratificante ver a vida nova.

E lembrando daquele garotinho... algo em mim mudou. Afinal, eu tinha realmente salvo a vida dele... daquele Sasuke. Enquanto que do outro... eu não pude fazer absolutamente nada por ele.

Odiava ficar com aquele sentimento impotente dentro de mim. Por isto trabalhava tanto... precisava manter toda a minha mente ocupada para esquecer as lembranças de um passado doloroso... de uma vida de perdas... mas o destino encarregava-se o tempo todo em me lembrar que não poderia fugir dele, ou daquilo que tivemos. Melhor dizendo, daquilo que não tivemos. Sasuke sempre meu maior sonho... mas há anos tornou-se minha maior falha... aquilo que não queria me lembrar de maneira alguma.

Mas quando olhei aquela criança, tão inocente... e feliz em me ver... meu ser ficou triste... pois aquele Sasuke direcionou-me mais carinho num único momento que o outro jamais fez.

E que droga, estava ali para ter um momento íntimo... e não compartilhá-lo com uma lembrança. Achei gentil o gesto daquele casal, mas resolvi ao importuná-los. Estavam agora cuidando de seu pequeno.

Resolvi tomar um banho relaxante na fonte termal. Vesti um roupão muito confortável e caminhei sozinha pelos corredores da estadia. O dia estava um pouco quente e a fonte estava vazia. Era uma daquelas mistas, onde homens e mulheres freqüentavam. Senti muita vergonha, mas quando percebi estar sozinha, relaxei por completo. Afinal, era aquele um lugar público, mas ainda assim estaria bem mais à vontade apenas com mulheres no local. Estando sozinha era melhor ainda... seria a tranquilidade que precisava naquele momento.

Passando pelo corredor, a mesma jovem que me trouxe o café da manhã acenou, alegremente.

- Fiquei sabendo de seu ato heróico hoje!

- Não teve nada de heroísmo. Mas fiquei contente em estar preparada e no local certo - sorri, sinceramente.

- Ah, não diga isto... não é o que todos estão pensando por aqui... inclusive o hóspede do 3B... viu a cesta linda que ele lhe enviou?

Agora estava confusa... como assim? Jurava que a cesta tinha sido enviada pelos pais do pequeno Sasuke... mas agora... estava sem entender nada. Não me lembrava de tê-lo visto na piscina... afinal, não o tinha visto em lugar algum. Voltei pelo corredor e o aviso de "Não Perturbe" continuava pendurado na maçaneta. Apesar da curiosidade, contive minha vontade de chamá-lo e agradecer... na verdade, saber o motivo de tanta gentileza. Afinal, éramos apenas ilustres estranhos...

Fui até meu quarto e peguei papel e caneta. Escrevi um bilhete, mais ou menos assim:

" Caro hóspede vizinho,

Agradeço com sinceridade pelos presentes, mas não me considero merecedora deles. Aprecio a gentileza e gostaria de poder retribuir de alguma maneira. Estarei hospedada ainda por três dias e espero poder conhecê-lo, para agradecer de maneira adequada.

Fico no aguardo de uma resposta,

Haruno Sakura."

Passei o bilhete por debaixo da porta do quarto 3B e segui para a fonte termal.

Deixei o roupão de lado na borda, dobrado cuidadosamente e coloquei uma toalha ao lado, para me secar quando saísse. O vapor da água quente estava embriagado de cheiro doce, provavelmente algum incenso aromático... mas parecia um cheiro muito familiar... parecia cheiro de... cerejeira!

Era como estar em casa, deitada numa colina alta, vendo as cerejeiras em flor despetalarem sobre mim e embalarem meus sonhos acordados... e nestes sonhos... sempre alguém me chamava...

- Sakura...

Ai... as lembranças eram quase reais... e até mesmo a voz sofria uma metamorfose... como se em minha mente também tivesse amadurecido. Era uma loucura. Estava doente... tinha que me libertar daquilo...

- Sakura...

Nossa... realmente precisava parar de escutar essas vozes. Tinha que manter o mínimo de sanidade mental. Mas a voz continuava, os sussurros quase me enlouquecendo...

- Sakura... Sakura... Sakura... por que... desistiu... de mim...?

Não conseguia mais me segurar, precisava gritar e expulsar aquele fantasma da minha cabeça!

- Pare, isto não é real! Você tem que ir embora! Quem me abandonou foi você! Pare de assombrar a minha mente!

E no vapor eu o vi... ao menos a silhueta dele desenhada... era... Sasuke-kun? Impossível! Minha mente me dizia que não... meu coração gritava o mais alto que podia: Não é ele! Não pode ser! Não se deixe enganar novamente!

Mas meus olhos... será que agora estavam me enganando descaradamente?

A silhueta tomava forma, mas eu não conseguia sequer me mover. Estava mortificada... por mais que quisesse me iludir, o alarme gritava: não é ele!

- Vou pedir pela última vez: vá embora! Você não faz mais parte da minha vida! Por isto, suma!

Como se estivesse realmente me ouvindo, o vulto desapareceu. Me deixando sozinha com minhas lembranças...

- Ah Sasuke... preferia estar louca a ter que ser abandonada por você novamente... por mais que isto me machuque... por favor... deixe ao menos minha mente sã...

Capítulo sem grandes emoções... eu sei... mas espero que tenham gostado! Escrevi na pressa!

Reviews fazem uma autora em crise muito feliz!


	3. Um Jantar Sob o cheiro de Sakuras

_A silhueta tomava forma, mas eu não conseguia sequer me mover. Estava mortificada... por mais que quisesse me iludir, o alarme gritava: não é ele!_

_- Vou pedir pela última vez: vá embora! Você não faz mais parte da minha vida! Por isto, suma!_

_Como se estivesse realmente me ouvindo, o vulto desapareceu. Me deixando sozinha com minhas lembranças..._

_- Ah Sasuke... preferia estar louca a ter que ser abandonada por você novamente... por mais que isto me machuque... por favor... deixe ao menos minha mente sã..._

OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo

Juntei o que sobrou de mim e saí daquela fonte realmente desnorteada. Como era possível ele estar ainda mais presente num lugar que não me dizia nada? Era frustrante ceder à verdade: que ele estava impregnado em todo o meu ser. Contudo, por mais que doesse, não me renderia àqueles sentimentos novamente. O amor que sentia por ele era forte, mas depois de anos, tentei não ser tão destrutiva para mim mesma... Fiz o que tinha que fazer para esquece-lo, ou deixar muito bem trancado em meu ser.

Mas se aquilo continuasse acontecendo não adiantaria de nada estar ali. Seria como se estivesse em Konoha, com tudo a minha volta me lembrando o quanto ele me fazia falta.

Quando cheguei no meu quarto senti o cheiro de sakuras, meu quarto estava cheio delas! Muitas, muitas mesmo... Não faço nem idéia do trabalho que deve ter dado... Estavam em todos os lugares, espalhadas cuidadosamente. Não entendia como aquilo poderia estar acontecendo e foi com ressalvas que lembrei do hóspede do quarto ao lado. Teria sido ele? Bem, logo descobriria. Disposto caprichosamente sobre a cama estava um bilhete, escrito _"Leia-me"._ Peguei o pedaço de papel com curiosidade, minha mente já nem lembrava do que tinha acontecido instantes atrás. O que queria era ver até onde estava certa e, se estivesse, não sabia como agir depois daquilo.

A letra bem cuidada e a forma como as palavras foram dispostas cuidadosamente na folha me deram a certeza de que, fosse quem fosse, a pessoa tinha tomado extremo cuidado ao escrever aquelas letras que agora lia encantada:

_" Cara hóspede do quarto 3A,_

_Ou deveria chamá-la Sakura? Fiquei sabendo seu nome por uma das gentis atendentes do hotel e, honestamente, não poderia pensar em outro melhor. Acho que as flores singelas a definem muito bem. Apreciei demais seu pequeno bilhete e gostaria de convidá-la para jantar hoje à noite. Tanto sua estadia quanto a minha serão curtas, mas não vejo razão para desperdiçá-las num quarto. Portanto, se for de sua vontade e agrado, estarei aguardando-a não muito longe... (no quarto 3B para ser mais exato). O horário fica a seu critério._

_Despeço-me agora na expectativa de ser, mais uma vez, bem recebido. Espero que não seja alérgica às flores..._

_Hóspede do 3B_

_(Ou até que a senhorita consiga descobrir o meu nome)"_

Enquanto lia, um sorriso se formou involuntariamente no meu rosto. Não sabia quem ele era, ou sequer seu nome, como ele mesmo dissera no final da carta. Mas ainda assim, a familiaridade das palavras e... Não sei definir, mas foi como se fossem há muito esperadas. E na verdade foram. Algumas vezes, cheguei até a ouvi-las de outros, mas nenhum deles me tocou como ele. Seria curiosidade com o desconhecido? Fosse o que fosse, a tarde já caía e, se eu realmente fosse ao tal jantar, precisava me preparar.

Hoje vejo o quanto aquilo foi inesperado. Normalmente eu racionalizo as coisas... Nunca me passaria pela cabeça jantar com um desconhecido em seu próprio quarto, ainda que este fosse ao lado do meu. Provavelmente passou pela minha cabeça que o fato de ser uma kunoichi forte e temida era intimidador o bastante para impedir qualquer avanço, ou até mesmo uma situação embaraçosa.

- E se ele for feio? - eu me perguntava.

- Sakura, que besteira! Você não está indo para um encontro... É apenas uma gentileza... De onde você tirou isso? - respondia para mim mesma, em voz alta.

Mas pensando bem, para mim aquilo realmente era um encontro. Ao menos foi o mais perto que cheguei de um nos últimos... ahn... na minha vida toda. A vida toda? Sim...

Não fui com muitas roupas, que nem eram elegantes. O mais próximo que tinha de um vestido para noite era um branco de alças finas e cruzadas que ia até a altura dos joelhos, levemente rodado. Fiz o que pude para arrumá-lo direito, mas ainda assim estava muito simples. Usava uma sandália de tiras com salto não muito alto e o cabelo estava solto, agora eu os usava novamente longos e, naquela noite, presos apenas por pequenos grampos que se camuflavam nos próprios cabelos. Se não estivesse tão rigorosa, até que diria estar bonita. Mas a verdade é que ainda tinha a aparência cansada de dias e dias mal dormidos e muitas noites de choro intenso. Contudo, naquele momento, me permitia um sorriso de expectativa.

Estava pronta às sete, olhei para o relógio e achei muito cedo. Então comecei a juntar as pétalas de sakuras em vasos grandes que pedi à atendente da estância. De tanto mexer com as flores, fiquei com aquele perfume impregnado em mim, a ponto de eu mesma conseguir senti-lo. Quando terminei, contava oito e meia. Uma hora para retirar tudo e encher cinco potes grandes. Mas estava satisfeita com a hora, o que não queria agora era me atrasar e parecer indelicada. Saí do meu quarto e tive um grande momento de insegurança. Aquela porta parecia realmente um divisor de águas... Embora eu repetisse para mim mesma de que era apenas um jantar, sem nenhuma outra pretensão. Mas e se fosse? Alguém me culparia por isto? Afinal, era uma mulher adulta de vinte anos.

Timidamente bati uma vez, quando me apressava para a segunda chamada, a porta se abriu e pude ver que o ambiente não estava muito iluminado lá dentro, tanto que levei alguns instantes para poder ver o rosto do misterioso hóspede do quarto 3B.

- Bem-vinda, Sakura. Fico feliz que tenha vindo.

E meus olhos, ao fitarem aquela figura, ficaram levemente hipnotizados. O homem à minha frente era tudo, menos feio. Ria por dentro da minha insegurança de horas atrás, aquele era um dos homens mais bonitos que já tinha visto em toda a vida. E também tinha uma linda voz, segura e poderosa. Estava vestido com calça e blusa pretas. O cabelo castanho claro, curto e espalhado numa desordem agradável, emoldurava o rosto que parecia corresponder ao dono da voz: traços fortes e distintos. Era pelo menos dez centímetros mais alto que eu, e confesso que me senti um pouco intimidada e levei alguns segundos processando aquela imagem antes de respondê-lo.

- Boa noite... Obrigada pelo convite.

Ele me fez entrar e reparei no quarto, acostumando-me a pouca luz do lugar. Estava tudo tão bem arrumado quanto no meu, mas próxima a sacada, uma mesa colocada para duas pessoas estava cuidadosamente aprontada, com um candelabro dispondo três velas já acesas. Era um encontro, afinal...

Não pude deixar de ficar mais nervosa. Sentia minhas pernas tremerem absurdamente. Finalmente me dava conta da loucura que fazia. Aquilo não era do meu feitio, nunca foi. O que ele pensaria de mim. Aliás, qual era o nome dele? Parecendo adivinhar meus pensamentos, ele se adiantou e fez um sinal para que não falasse.

- Não, você terá que descobrir, assim como eu fiz com você.

- Então é um jogo? - perguntei com o olhar encorajador.

- Digamos que sim... E que no momento, estou em vantagem. - Ele sorriu, e tive certeza de já ter visto aquele olhar antes, mas não me lembrava onde. Minha mente buscava insistentemente... porém, a única coisa que me lembrava era de sonhos... com alguém que não caberia ali.

Ele foi um completo cavalheiro a noite toda. O jantar estava agradabilíssimo, e ele perguntava tudo sobre mim. Quando eu tentava questioná-lo, dizia que ainda não, pois não tinha descoberto o seu nome. Aceitei aquilo com reservas, mas não tinha pistas para a resposta. Não me lembrava realmente de ter me sentido o centro das atenções numa conversa tão calorosa e sobre mim. Quem diria... Evitei todos os assuntos tristes, estava um clima tão bom. Só que, em dado momento, realmente me cansei daquela coisa de esconder tudo, estava ali falando da minha vida quase toda e nada do meu interlocutor responder pergunta alguma. Depois de jantarmos ele serviu saquê para nós dois. Nunca tinha bebido, mas conhecia o cheiro das vezes que socorri minha mestra em muitas de suas bebedeiras ilustres. Ia dizer não, mas alguma coisa me impedia categoricamente de negar-lhe algum pedido. Estávamos ambos com os copos na mão, sem beber, mas ele me fitava curioso.

- Vamos, pergunte - disse ele, sorvendo aos poucos o saquê.

- Como disse? - Continuei com o copo na mão, sem entender.

- Você ganhou o direito de me perguntar uma coisa. Mas terá que fazer a pergunta certa, não responderei outra que não seja a pergunta que você realmente quer me fazer.

Novamente sem entender o que ele queria dizer... mas a pergunta para mim era óbvia:

- Qual o seu nome? - tentei, certa de que era esta a pergunta.

Ele meneou a cabeça, levemente decepcionado.

- Não é esta a pergunta. Pode tentar novamente, não tenho pressa.

- Mas... você não me dá pista alguma de quem você é. Como vou saber o que perguntar? As dúvidas são muitas, confesso. Mas acho que a primeira coisa que se faz é saber o nome da pessoa.

- Isto eu já disse, você terá de descobrir. Na verdade, você já sabe.

Fiquei curiosa e embasbacada: eu sabia o nome dele? Percebendo minha confusão, aparentemente ele me ajudaria. Fiquei com os olhos e o corpo vidrados naquela figura singular, mas o que vi me fez perder o chão: com gestos extremamente rápidos ele desapareceu da minha frente e postou-se às minhas costas, tão próximo, deixando que apenas o sussurro da sua voz invadisse meus ouvidos, que não queriam ouvir aquelas palavras.

- Sakura... arigatou.

Senti meu corpo apagar sozinho, aos poucos, na medida em que ele falava. Tantos anos... tantas angústias... e medos... tudo mais que pudesse lembrar... representados na figura do maior dos meus fantasmas...

- Sa... su... ke... -kun...

Espero que tenham gostado!

Autora funciona com reviews, reviews e reviews, srsrsrs

Beijos!


	4. Descobertas

_Senti meu corpo apagar sozinho, aos poucos, na medida em que ele falava. Tantos anos... tantas angústias... e medos... tudo mais que pudesse lembrar... representados na figura do maior dos meus fantasmas..._

_- Sa... su... ke... -kun..._

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

_Quando finalmente retornei de meu estado de torpor, senti as mãos firmes dele me erguendo e depositando calmamente na cama. Não sabia o que falar ou dizer, sentia medo dele, um pavor que impediu até mesmo minha reação como shinobi. Uchiha Sasuke era inimigo de Konoha e eu deveria ter avançado nele com tudo que tinha, era minha obrigação. Porém não me parecia um fardo possível de carregar. Estava... estática, sem forças, relutando para não acreditar naquilo que me coração já pressentia há horas._

_Ele já não estava mais com o visual diferente de momentos atrás, era o Sasuke que conhecia, contudo mais velho. Seu semblante sério fazia com que sua aparência fosse um pouco mais velha que a minha, os mesmos olhos hipnotizadores... a voz era dele, como diabo não percebi antes? Será que estava tão desesperada para libertar meu coração que achei ser delirante demais que o desconhecido tivesse a mesma voz que ele? Kuso... que confusão..._

_Não falava nada, não conseguiria mesmo. Estava com os olhos abertos e pela expressão dele, com cara de idiota. Se fosse assim, seria a mesma Sakura que ele conhecia, nada teria mudado. Por dentro me esforçava para falar alguma coisa, balbuciar nem que fosse uma indagação das menores... Mas para desnortear-me por completo, uma das mãos dele tocou meu rosto, retirando uma mecha de cabelo que estava desarrumada. O toque dele era tão... próprio... e fora mais carinhoso que qualquer outro que já tinha recebido? Carinhoso? Por Kami-sama, é Uchiha Sasuke, ele não conhece isso... _

- Sakura... desculpe enganar você. Mas tenho certeza que não aceitaria falar comigo em outra situação.

_Balancei a cabeça veementemente, concordando, enfim conseguia forças para replicar._

- O que você quer comigo? Por que me procurar?

_Um pequeno sorriso aflorou nos lábios dele e tive que me concentrar para manter a sanidade:_

- Agora sim, fez a pergunta certa – _Eu estava sentada na cama, ele se aproximava de mim, o medo que tinha foi crescendo a ponto de sentir-me recuando involuntariamente na cama, até atingir a cabeceira. Ele parecia gostar da pequena perseguição, como se divertia ao me torturar, me ver fraca... e como era idiota por ainda me sentir perturbada com aquilo. A mesma voz inebriante me fazia cada vez menos consciente naquele tom sussurrante, como instantes atrás, tendo as palavras sibiladas em meus ouvidos_ – Porque não posso deixar você me apagar da sua vida...

_O que era aquilo? Uma espécie de tortura mental? Com que direito...?_

- Por quê? Me trata dessa maneira por puro deboche? Eu preciso de uma vida normal Sasuke... vá embora, onegai... me deixe, preciso da minha mente sã... o que quer de mim? Qual o motivo egoísta para não querer que eu esqueça de você?

"_Oh Sasuke, não fique tão próximo... não seja tão sedutor, onegai, seja egoísta, cruel... tudo o que venho falando para mim mesma todos esses anos..."_

_Ele lia meus pensamentos, só podia ser. _

- Não vou embora... só preciso te lembrar daquilo que já sabe... você me pertence Sakura...

_Senti um arrepio invadir meu corpo inteiro, arrebatador. Aquelas palavras ditas quase num tom ameaçador, mas tão sedutoras... como conseguia aquilo? Mas o pior era que eu não conseguia dizer o contrário, muito menos negar..._

- Eu... não sou nada para você... pare com isso...

_Cada palavra minha era um incentivo para que ele se tornasse ainda mais perigoso. Tinha certeza que ele se divertia com a minha insegurança._

- Claro que é alguma coisa para mim... você é a minha Sakura... e não vai deixar de ser.

_Confesso que já não queria que dissesse outra coisa... queria tanto ouvir aquelas palavras, que surpreendentemente estava torcendo para que não fosse um sonho, pois não agüentaria. Era tudo que sempre quis ouvir, palavras ditas por ele, que me queria, mas não apenas assim... não passava de um brinquedinho para ele... e não era isso... eu também o queria... _

- Sasuke-kun... onegai... não faça isto...

_Uma das mãos dele afagava a minha nuca enquanto a outra me tomava pela cintura, enchendo o meu corpo de tremores. Os sussurros eram com certeza inaudíveis para outra pessoa que não nós dois... por Kami-sama, como resistir a ele ?_

- Por anos tenho seguido você... esperado uma única oportunidade em que saísse da bendita vila sozinha... – _Eu podia sentir a respiração dele arfando, tanto quanto a minha, estava se controlando para não fazer alguma coisa, mas não sabia o que_ – Sakura... não sabe o quanto a desejo.

_Estava perdida... não sairia daquele quarto nunca mais, tinha certeza daquilo, mas ainda assim minha mente tentava resistir ao que meu coração já dava como certo. Com um empurrão forte, coloquei-o longe de mim, sentindo falta do calor dele. _

- Você não tem o direito de dizer isto! Eu não sou um brinquedo, nem um animal qualquer!

_Todo meu ser sabia que gritava para mim, não para ele. Já sentia as vertigens me deixando desnorteadas novamente. Ele mexia comigo muito mais agora... não tinha me dado conta que a sensualidade latente dele embriagava meus próprios desejos ocultos de mulher. Sasuke era meu amor e minha fantasia. Mas precisava resistir, sabia que era um caminho sem volta se o aceitasse._

_Ele se aproximou de mim cauteloso, mas que olhos... não queria imaginar o resto... que pensamentos eram aqueles que faziam meu corpo retesar e relaxar ao mesmo tempo?_

_Sasuke não se impressionou com meu recuo, tomou-me novamente da mesma maneira, já estava preparada para ouvir aquelas palavras sussurradas em meus ouvidos, entretanto tenho certeza que sentiu meus tremores intensos quando os lábios dele tocaram meu pescoço sem reservas. Então quando ele finalmente disse alguma coisa, não havia preparação suficiente para resistir aquilo:_

- Sakura, por favor, não fuja de mim.

_Tenho tantas dúvidas, tantas perguntas, e ele apenas me responde com poucas palavras não esclarecedoras, que me deixam com mais dúvidas ainda, para me fazer esquecer dos motivos pelos quais eu deveria recusá-lo sem nem ao menos pensar novamente. Agora eu era uma mulher, não mais uma garotinha irritante. Ele continuava a distribuir carícias pelo meu pescoço, onde precisei de uma vontade que não me pertencia para resistir e não ceder. Era exatamente como imaginava em meus sonhos, ele conseguia ser tão ou mais sedutor, não... era muito mais! O que eu sabia de sedução? Mas ele parecia saber tudo... ao menos o necessário para me desconcertar._

_Percebendo minha indecisão, ele se aproveitou e subiu a boca pelo pescoço até encontrar meus lábios e tomá-los sem licença. Senti meu primeiro beijo tão nervosa que nem ao menos entendi quando ele insinuava a língua para que eu permitisse um beijo tão intenso quanto ele gostaria. Impaciente, me tomou mais forte, então acordei do meu transe, deixando-o, satisfeito, me tomar voraz com a boca dele. Mas aquilo não era nada... o que me deixou sem ação mais que qualquer outra coisa foi sentir a outra mão dele que repousava antes tão quente em minha cintura, subir devagar pelo meu vestido rente ao meu corpo. Ele me tocava sem reservas ou medos, fazia exatamente como dizia: eu pertencia a ele por isso não precisava de pudores para me tocar. Ao menos era o que ele pensava, me deixando mais confusa ainda. Há instantes atrás, ainda tinha meus lábios intocados e agora tinha que senti-lo me descobrir tão rápido._

- Sasuke-kun... não... – _Novamente forças que não me pertenciam falavam por mim._

_Senti-o suspirar pesadamente, seria difícil para ele se controlar também? Não queria acreditar que mexia tanto com ele... mentira... aquilo estava me deixando satisfeita e muito. Ele voltou a mão aos poucos para minha cintura, encostando a testa na minha, suspirando pesadamente:_

- Há cinco anos que espero por este momento... mas não posso ir além das suas vontades – _Os olhos dele estavam fechados, quase num semblante de dor. Escutá-lo dizendo que queria me tocar, me sentir... mesmo me respeitando... como conseguia me seduzir?_

_Cinco anos? Isso quer dizer que... quando nos encontramos da última vez... ele já me desejava... e ainda assim tentou me matar? Mas ele estava lendo minha mente, tinha certeza:_

- Não, foi naquele dia que entendi. E me senti uma pessoa desprezível por te machucar... e ainda assim te desejava. Ainda me sinto culpado... eu quero você, sou egoísta e sabe disso, não deixo a culpa sobrepor aos meus desejos. E você gosta de mim dessa maneira, você me quer assim.

- Sasuke... como pode dizer isso desta maneira... como pode dizer que te quero...?

- Porque você não me recusou...

_Falava calmamente, no visível intuito de me hipnotizar. E conseguia... _

- Quero ver seu corpo...

_Não entendia se era um pedido ou uma ordem. Também não sei dizer se atendi ao pedido ou acatei a ordem. Só sei que segundos depois eu mesma retirei o vestido branco, as sandálias e a faixa que prendia meus cabelos. Fiz tudo de costas viradas, pois não conseguiria vê-lo percorrer minhas curvas, qualquer que fosse o olhar. Quando estava apenas com a calcinha branca que não tencionava retirar, cobri meus seios com as mãos, acanhada e ainda sem fitá-lo. Posso dizer que naquela hora compreendi que tinha ido longe demais com minha audácia desmedida, mas antes que mudasse de idéia, senti-o bem atrás de mim, as mãos dele tremiam ao me tocar._

- Quero tocá-la...

_Não resisti em momento algum, apenas esperava ter forças para não abandonar o próprio corpo diante de tanta vergonha misturada com excitação. Sasuke esfregava as mãos abertas pela minha cintura e subia lentamente, agora sem o empecilho do vestido. Por mais que ele tentasse, percebia o nervosismo dele, obviamente muito menor que o meu, que aumentou ainda mais quando ele insinuou descobrir meus seios. Mas rapidamente encaixou o rosto no meu ombro, iniciando uma nova etapa de beijos, agora muito mais capciosos que antes. Diante disto, não consegui resistir e senti meus braços abaixarem sozinhos, relaxados. As mãos dele alcançaram meus seios livres, acariciando-os pesadamente por vários segundos. Ambos arfávamos descompassadamente e já estava tão entretida com as carícias que não percebi meu corpo agindo sozinho: uma das mãos estava erguida, segurando o rosto dele e impedindo que parasse com os beijos e a outra tentava inutilmente sobrepor-se as dele que me tomavam vorazes. Estranhamente, os meus sonhos mais pervertidos pareciam brincadeiras inocentes diante daquele clima. _

- Vire-se para mim...

_Obedecia agora, tinha certeza... faria qualquer coisa que ele mandasse... fiquei de frente para ele, agora sem encará-lo, mas ele me obrigou a fazê-lo, erguendo meu rosto até fitá-lo._

- Não tenha medo de mim...

_Eu tentaria não ter medo... de verdade. Ele me deitou na cama e ficou sobre mim, retirando a camisa. Céus, Sasuke era lindo... perfeito... cada músculo definido por várias horas de treino, todos no devido lugar para enlouquecer qualquer mulher, no momento a escolhida era eu. Veio ao meu encontro, procurando minha boca avidamente e suas mãos percorrendo habilmente todo o meu corpo, sem reservas. Já sentia meu próprio corpo excitado e ficava envergonhada apenas com a possibilidade dele perceber isto._

_Calmamente descia os lábios vorazes pelo meu pescoço e arrancou-me um gemido impossível de conter ao senti-lo tocar meus seios com a maciez de sua boca. Satisfeito, parecia tortura-me com aquilo, não era necessário me colocar mais tensa que naquele momento. Aquelas mãos tão inebriantes desciam pelo meu ventre e sabia o que fariam. Torci as pernas com força, temerosa que ele sentisse meu corpo tão desejoso._

- Me sinta também...

_Como se não quisesse entender o que tinha dito, acanhadamente passava as mãos pelas costas dele, com medo de que fosse embora, ou me achasse desinteressante. Não sabia como satisfazê-lo..._

_Sasuke queria me tocar a todo custo, forçava os dedos por entre minhas pernas, entendia minha vergonha, mas queria que me libertasse dela. Pegou minha mão e abriu a calça que vestia, insinuando a minha mão a tocá-lo intimamente. _

- Quero senti-la assim...

_Sou uma médica e já tinha visto e tocado em homens daquela maneira, mas estritamente com o objetivo de atuar como médica. Ainda assim minha face corava bruscamente, o que me obrigava a usar um henge em algumas vezes. Mas naquele momento não poderia evitar: Sasuke estava com o membro excitado e pulsante bem ao alcance das minhas mãos. Não tinha certeza sobre o que fazer, mas tê-lo em minhas mãos era tão intenso... pela primeira vez consegui arrancar um gemido dele, quando segurei-o com um pouco mais de força. Aos poucos fui me desconcentrando e ele aproveitou para invadir-me com os dedos. Quando dei por mim, ele já tinha o semblante satisfeito tanto por receber as carícias da minha mão, quanto pelo fato de me ver tão entregue. Na medida em que ele me tocava, sentia os dedos dele escorregarem pela minha intimidade, apenas curiosos, depois mais ousados, roçarem forçados até que finalmente pude senti-lo invadir-me. Abandonei imediatamente o que fazia e fui obrigada a me render às sensações de prazer que ele me causava e que pareciam satisfazê-lo também. Aos poucos ele mesmo libertou-se do restante das roupas e sentia agora além das mãos dele, o membro que antes eu tocava sem pudores roçando entre minhas pernas. Era pedir demais que eu ainda tivesse algum controle._

_Estava sentindo tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo... coisas novas, sensações maravilhosas. Como era possível que com apenas o toque ele pudesse me dar tanto prazer? _

- Eu quero... – e sentia-o arfar pesado, os olhos fechados enquanto forçava o corpo contra o meu... – eu quero...

_Não sabia o que ele queria, mas queria saber._

- O que quer? – _Conseguia dizer ousadamente._

_Não disse com palavras. Deitou-se na cama e me puxou, deixando na posição contrária a dele, sobre o corpo. Estava com os olhos vidrados no membro excitado e me repreendendo por querê-lo tanto... por ser tão volúvel..._

_Ele não pensava em nada disso, desceu minha calcinha já bem marcada com os sinais de minha excitação e senti-me livre por alguns instantes, pois ele forçou o rosto para o alto e senti a língua dele percorrer-me como antes os dedos faziam. Ao invés de deixar que apenas os sons do meu próprio prazer inundassem os ouvidos dele, compreendi que ele desejava o mesmo que eu. Confesso que não sabia como fazer e esperei que o tesão do momento e algumas conversas antigas com minhas amigas fossem o suficiente. Satisfeita, vi que eram, pois depois de alguns instantes senti que ele se via obrigado a interromper para respirar e se acalmar. Vitoriosa, aprofundei a carícia com a boca, envolvendo-o como ele fazia comigo. Alguns instantes foram suficientes para retirá-lo do falso controle, mas ao invés de me interromper, quão grande não foi minha surpresa ao ver-me tomada ainda mais abruptamente pela boca dele, muito mais intenso que meus movimentos. Retirou-me do sério, me obrigando a ficar entregue às assombrosas sensações de prazer. Senti meu ápice aproximar-se tão arrebatador, que não conseguiria me controlar, nem se quisesse. Segundos depois, ao me puxar para perto dele, ainda conseguia visualizar o rosto satisfeito dele com meus sons e efeitos. Estava exausta, como se tivéssemos realmente..._

- Você gostou? – _Ele me fitava até mesmo cínico, ciente da resposta, mas querendo que falasse._

- S...sim... – _A verdade é que ainda me faltava muito ar._

_Só então senti os braços dele que me envolviam sem cerimônia, mas afáveis, carinhosos, acolhedores. Estava confusa... mas tinha receio de perguntar. Forcei-me a isto, na verdade:_

- Você não vai...? – _Tudo bem, eu não sabia completar a frase na época..._

_Sasuke me fitou curioso, mas podia perceber o quanto estava sendo custoso para ele aquilo._

- Você me permitiu vê-la, tocá-la e senti-la porque eu pedi. Mas só irei possuí-la quando você quiser assim... – _Fechou os olhos pesadamente, retesando o rosto para disfarçar o incômodo._

- Sasuke-kun... não precisa... – _Ele novamente me tapou os lábios com um beijo desta vez casto e me aninhou no peito dele em silêncio, acariciando meus cabelos. A noite começava a dar sinais de frio e ele puxou um cobertor acolhedor para nossos corpos. Naquela noite não tive pesadelos, nem choro. Foi o sono mais pacífico de toda a minha vida._

E depois de tanto tempo, será que rolam reviews?


End file.
